User talk:Teyandee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Samurai Pizza Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Samurai Pizza Cats - 06 - Singing Samurai Sensation! (Polly Esther without her her armor).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:15, October 2, 2009 1. Can you make a page of pictures of the Big Cheese cross dressing? 2. Tell what episodes he cross dresses? 3. What outfits he was wearing including the girls' white underwear. 4. Can you also include other characters that who cross dress too? 5. Tell what episodes he cross dresses in the Kyattō Ninden Teyandee version (original version)? 6. The reason I'm asking because, I laugh so hard when he cross dresses and causes everyone to freak out when they see him cross dress Character Pictures Do you have pictures of Carla, Francine, Lucille, and the other characters because I don't see them here in SPC WIKI. - Fans Carla is my favorite character. Crossdressing Big Cheese Who asked for the pictures of Crossdressing Big Cheese? Post your request here with a signature. --Teyandee 18:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Not just the Big Cheese Crossdressing. Jerry Atric cross dress, the Rescue team cross dress. The Ninja Crows crossdress. Make sure you include the girls' white underwear. You did it before on "Polly and frying pan" and "Polly Esther without her armor"--Fans The only charcters that didn't cross dress are Polly, Bad Bird, and Guido. --Fans In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress. Is there a way to make pictures of them too? Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Don`t worry - you request gave me an idea for the article so I want to cover the Cross-dressing theme. -- Teyandee 16:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You even give us other characters crossdessing? You even gives us the character pictures too. Remember the Character Picture request. It's on top of the Crossdressing Big Cheese. Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Yes. I remember Big cheese and Jerry cross dressing (at least in KNT). Rescue members - yes (as Cheerleaders). What about girls' white underwear? You want more pictures like I will add them as soon as I will write about Pointless sisters >In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress I can`t make a screenshot - there is no video for the fan episodes neither my drawing skills are good. It's okay. It would have been fun to see pictures of Speedy, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido wearing sailor school girls uniforms. Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird) wears Polly's working outfit (including her pink underwear) and Polly's Pizza Cat Armor. Just make sure you get the cross dressing pictures including the characters cross dressing will be fine by me. Including the girls' white underwear okay. Did Speedy cross dress? Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese I don`t remember Speedy crossdressing. But you may be interested in 2 details: 1) SPC 26 He dresses as a female Cuckoo bird: 2) KNT25 (Kawaii? Yattarou onna ni naru) - a feminized Yattaro (Speedy) tries to kiss Sukashii (Guido) and Pururun (Polly): a9pFXoEQuUM (From 1:56) SPC24: Both these moments was cut. Carla and Bad Bird pictures? Is there pictures of Carla and Bad Bird as children and they play together? Yes. It happens in SPC 30 - he accidentally meets her and remembers the good times of childhood. See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXCSjjqpANI - near the end of part 1 Did they ever kiss each other? As I can see - no. Hopefully One day. Question? Does the Big Cheese's make up count as a cross dress? May be we can call it Femimization. In some episodes he also paints his nails. I remember seeing Jerry without his helmet and Bad Bird without his helmet? Can`t remember for now. The Big Cheese and Jerry Atric are the only characters to have an origin story. They don't have an origin story about the Pizza Cats, Bad Bird, Francine, and the Rescue Team right? It appeares you are right. :( One question. I notice Bad Bird worked for the Pizza Cats and he became more competent than the Pizza Cats. Francine was impress she gave him a bonus. What does Bad Bird had that the Pizza Cats don't have? I notice the Pizza Cats were jealous that Bad Bird made more money than them. Maybe they are to tired to work as him - he seems to be full of interest Watch the Youtou Muramura. During the final battle Bad Bird's special attack power was able to defeat Speedy? Bad Bird is a good guy, can their fight end a draw or what? Nobody knows. Their Finishers are powerful. ''' And here is the question I really hate to ask. At the end how come Bad Bird wasn't send to Prisoner Island, since he help the Big Cheese and his evil schemes? Did the Pizza Cats ask Al to give Bad Bird a full pardon since he help them save the world? Or the bad guys and Princess Vi think Bad Bird died and the Pizza Cats is going to keep this a secret from the bad guys and from Princess Vi. Bad bird may avioded being send to island as he helped Speedy. Bad News people are wondering when there going to see the cross dressing pictures? The bad news is a have little free time on Monday-Friday and I will write an articles when I have Free time. ---- One episode where Bad Bird save Speedy's life at the fighting torument. Remember? If the Big Cheese and Jerry found out that Bad Bird stop their evil plan, would the Big Cheese send someone to kill Bad Bird if he found out? If you betray the Big Cheese, will he kill you for treason? '''I don`t think anyone can prove that the Bad bird did it. What about the betrayal - I don`t think he is so evil he can kill for this. He can call Rude Noise to finish the job - bad bird can`t fight vs. them alone Unless the Pizza Cats help Bad Bird fight the Rude Noise right? If Princess Vi got over with Bad Bird, will she fall in love with any of the Pizza Cats. If so which one she will fall in love with, Speedy, Guido, or any of the Rescue Team? I saw episode 4 and Pizza Bird Delivers where Bad Bird where a wears a Japanese monk outfit ((An outfit with giant concial straw hat). Does he look good in that outfit and that hat makes him look cool? Many fans I mean girls find him cute in that outfit and they love him when he wear that hat. Some fans call him Bad Bird Raiden.